Śmierć z zemsty
Zaraz umrę. Piszę do was ten list jeszcze jako żywy człowiek, ale śmiało można już mówić o mnie trup. Po co to robię? Cóż, sznur jest już przygotowany, czekam tylko, aż rodzice wyjdą z domu na nocną zmianę. Heh, to zabawne. Ostatnią stroną internetową, jaką zobaczyłem w swoim życiu, jest różowy poradnik "Jak się powiesić" z obrazkami. No cóż. Muszę to zrobić. Pewnie wielu psychologów będzie sądzić, że byłem głupim dzieciakiem, że moje samobójstwo nie różniło niczym od innych, że mogłem łatwo wyjść z depresji, która mnie do tego doprowadziła, gdybym zgłosił się do nich. To nieprawda. Owszem, byłem gnębiony w szkole, nawet bardzo. Codziennie zabierano mi wszystkie pieniądze, nawet te, które dostałem na urodziny. Wiele razy zamykano mnie w szatni i bito. Dlaczego? Bo mam rudawy kolor włosów, lekką nadwagę i ciemniejszą karnację? Gdybym zgłosił się po pomoc, nauczyciele ukaraliby ich, ale kara dobiegła by końca, a ja miałbym z nimi dwa razy gorzej niż dotychczas. Nie. Ja odejdę, ale zabiorę ich ze sobą. Przynajmniej jednego, Toma. Chyba słyszałem szczęk zamka. Jestem sam. Tom był jednym ze szkolnych łobuzów. Przechodził z klasy do klasy na samych dwójach, uwielbiał też wyżywać się na słabszych. Pochodził z bogatej rodziny, więc pieniędzy mu nie brakowało, ale odczuwał satysfakcję, kiedy patrzył w twarz swojej ofiary zabierając jej kieszonkowe. Cóż, być może wszystkiemu winna jest jedna seria niezwykle brutalnych gier, mianowicie GTA. Tom potrafił grać w nią od powrotu ze szkoły do późna w nocy, kiedy jego łagodna z zwyczaju matka wpadała do jego pokoju i kategorycznie kazała mu spać. W swojej kolekcji, Tom nie posiadał tylko jednej części. GTA Vice City. Dość stara część, ale bardzo chciał ją mieć. U swojego kolegi często w nią grywał i nawet chciał zgrać ją na swojego pendrivie, ale jego rodzice byli kategorycznie przeciwni piractwu. Było już po lekcjach. Dzisiaj Tom, który z reguły był nieczuły na sprawy innych, nawet tak poważne jak śmierć, absolutnie nie przejął się wiadomością, że rano znaleziono jego kolegę z klasy martwego, wiszącego na sznurze pod sufitem. -A nie uważasz, że może przesadzaliśmy z tym gnębieniem Czarnego? - mówił do Toma jeden z jego kolegów, Michael. -Grubas sam był sobie winien, że go tak traktowaliśmy, kto mu kazał żreć tyle parówek? Poza tym to nie my go zabiliśmy. - odparł chłopak lekceważąco. Przechodzili właśnie koło sklepu komputerowego, Tom zatrzymał się. -Stać! - krzyknął na swoich kolegów. - Mam coś ciekawego. Na wystawie stało pudełko z napisem: "GTA Vice City", właśnie tej części Tom tak długo szukał. Wszedł do sklepu, wziął pudełko, podbiegł do kasy i spytał się nad wyraz grzecznie: -Ile pan chce za to? -Tylko 10 zł, to bardzo stara gra - odparł młody chłopak za ladą. Tom wyciągnął z kieszeni pieniądze. W większości było to kieszonkowe zabrane jakiemuś pierwszoklasiście z jego szkoły. Odliczył 10 zł i wręczył je sprzedawcy. -Może to stara gra, ale wciąga jak nie wiem - rzucił w stronę oddalającego się Toma młodzieniec za ladą. Tom był już w domu. Szybko powiedział rodzicom "nie ma nic zadane", co oczywiście było kłamstwem i pobiegł na górę. Włączył komputer i włożył do niego płytkę. Gra zainstalowała się normalnie, a potem uruchomiła. Chłopak wybrał opcję "Nowa Gra" i przeczekał intro. Jak zwykle jego postać znajdowała się w zaułku, gdzie stał motocykl i samochód. Tom podszedł do samochodu, ale na ekranie pojawił się komunikat: "Ja bym wziął motor, łatwiej się steruje." To sprawiło, że dotąd odważny, szkolny bandyta prawie spadł z krzesła. -Co to do cholery miało znaczyć? - myślał. W końcu jednak usiadł z powrotem i chwycił myszkę. -To tylko gra, co mi może zrobić? - nie miał zamiaru odpuścić po tym, jak stracił mnóstwo czasu na szukanie tej wersji GTA, ale jednak wybrał motor. Rozgrywka szła normalnie do momentu, kiedy musiał stoczyć walkę z handlarzem narkotyków na zapleczu restauracji. Wtedy pojawił się kolejny komunikat: "Nigdy nie lubiłem tej misji". Tom starał się to zignorować. Być może miał do czynienia z jakąś przeróbką, w końcu dał za tą grę tylko 10 zł. Grał dalej i dostał kolejne zadanie. Za pomocą piły łańcuchowej musiał zabić złego pracownika, którego zatrudniał szef mafii. Pojechał do jego apartamentu. Pracownik wystraszył się i zaczął uciekać wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, jak zwykle w tej misji. I znów pojawił się komunikat: "Kolejna ofiara? Może to tylko gra, ale ty przekładasz ją na rzeczywistość, Tom". Komputer zwariował, chłopak siedział jak sparaliżowany, chciał uciekać, ale nie mógł. Ekran pokazywał coraz to nowsze komunikaty, znikały jednak tak szybko, że nie był w stanie ich odczytać, dodatkowo wiał silny wiatr. Z oddali dobiegał go rozpaczliwy głos matki, próbującej dostać się do jego pokoju, ktoś jednak zamknął drzwi. Po chwili to się skończyło. Teraz słyszał walenie, jakby próbowano przedrzeć się do niego siłą. Ekran pokazał jeszcze jeden komunikat: "Pamiętasz mnie?". Tom odwrócił się. Coś wbiło mu siekierę w czoło. Upadł na podłogę i po kilku sekundach wyzionął ducha. Kategoria:Opowiadania